


Oh My God They Were Roomates

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vine reference, i dont know how to write porn without the littlest bit of angst lol, its barely any though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: And they were roommatesOh my god they were roommates(Alternately titled: When Joven and Wes got drunk and became more than just roommates)





	Oh My God They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write some more one-off's that have some ships I feel I underutilize. I've always liked the idea of Wesshire but I've never written it before so here we go. I'm gonna try to write a few more like that so enjoyyyyy.

Joven was panting, his breath not helping the stench of whiskey and beer permeating the room, but there wasn’t much he could do to help that in the position he was in both literally and figuratively. Leaving this moment was the last thing he wanted to do. Not to mention that with Wes straddling his lap and grinding on him like that, getting up would be too much effort.

He and Wes had been roommates for over a year at this point, and they were too close of friends for Joven to not be worried. It wasn’t a big part, but a part of his brain was telling him this was a mistake. The rest of his brain though, was telling that part to shut the hell up.

It wasn’t like this wasn’t what he wanted, Joven had, had some unresolved feelings for Wes for some time now. Feelings he had intended to push down and forget. Feelings that were harder to ignore when he was drunk. Feelings he tried to push down even harder on the way home from the party. Wes was a handsy drunk and leaned all over him in the cab ride home.

Joven isn’t sure if Wes could pinpoint the exact moment he stopped just being drunk and cuddly and started purposely riling up Joven. Joven, however, could pinpoint the moment his body realized. Wes was resting his head on Jovens shoulder, his hand almost but not quite inappropriately high on Jovens thigh. Wes’s hot breath on Jovens neck made him feel hot all over, it didn’t help when Wes’s hand started massaging the inside of his thigh.

That time, he pushed Wes’s hand away, laughing it off as drunk antics and ignoring his entire body yelling at him to allow it to continue. Wes behaves for about 10 more minutes before he is all over Joven again, this time he buries his face into Jovens neck, wrapping his arm around him. Joven allows it with minor grumbling and doesn’t think much of it.

He gasped aloud when Wes started kissing his neck. Joven’s neck was sensitive and, he made a half-hearted attempt to pulls Wes off. This was too much, and the little rational part of Jovens mind left, wanted this to stop. Wes was drunk, this wasn’t an ideal situation.

“Wes, wait!” Joven finally said and Wes stopped immediately pulling himself back enough to look at Jovens face. At that moment Wes’s face was so close to Jovens that he stops breathing. All he had to do was say that this was a bad idea, just say it once and he knew Wes would back off. They could talk it over in the morning if either of them remembered enough. And while looking back, that might have been the more rational decision, Joven was too drunk and too close to Wes’s face to think like that.

It wasn’t the rational part of his brain that made him lean in and kiss Wes. He could say that for sure.

They had made out the rest of the way there in the back of the car, not caring what their uber thought. It was hot and sexy and fuck if Joven wasn’t that drunk he wouldn’t have been nearly as turned on, or nearly as handsy. One of Jovens hands traveled down Wes’s muscles and against his chest, while the other remained stationary in Wes’s hair, not pulling or massaging, just keeping him in place, not that Wes minded.

When they arrived at their apartment, they quickly entered the building, giggling like two horny teenagers about to get lucky. They managed to keep at least a foot apart while waiting for the elevators and Joven started thinking too much again. He decided as they waited for little more than a minute for the elevator that he wasn’t gonna let it get any farther, he was gonna tell Wes in the elevator that they were too drunk to be making this decision.

He really had intended to.

But the second the elevator doors start closing on them, Wes pushes him against the elevator wall and started kissing him desperately. Joven didn’t stand a chance.

Wes was just as forceful in the apartment when he pushed Joven down onto the couch. He quickly threw off his jacket before straddling Jovens lap, and the two were kissing again. Wes started shifting his hips against Jovens and it got significantly harder to think.

When Wes gave Jovens mouth a break and started kissing down his jaw and started working on his neck, Joven used the opportunity to try and speak again. His attempt falls flat, however, cause when he opens his mouth, all he lets out is a soft moan that only eggs Wes on.

As much as his body was screaming not to, Joven tried to speak again, “we are too… oh, fuck....” Wes bit down on the join between his neck and his shoulder and the words in his head became too hard to say. After a moment he finished. “too drunk to... r-realize how bad idea... fuck... this is.”

Wes stopped grinding on the man below him and pulled back to look at Joven’s face. If Joven had been flushed before from the alcohol, he was practically a tomato now. “And how bad idea this is?” Wes mocked at Joven’s poor attempt, his hips still moving a little against Joven because fuck he was horny, and his hips were barely listening to him anymore.

“What if one of us wakes up tomorrow and regrets it? I don’t wanna mess up this friendship...” Joven says, while also trying to catch his breath. Of course, he had meant Wes would regret it, but he wasn’t going to say that.

“Is that all you want this to be? A friendship?” Wes asks softly and Joven sees the worry and sincerity in his eyes.

“No,” Joven says after a moment, his honesty shocking himself a little. “But what if the alcohol is what’s making you agree with me?” He says the second part softly, as if he is afraid of Wes’s response. Because he was.

“No amount of alcohol or lack thereof can change how I feel,” Wes says seriously looking right into Joven’s eyes. Seeing the hesitation there, Wes takes a leap, “I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long you don’t even know” the desperation in Wes’s voice near the end paired with the grinding down again, is the perfect storm and Joven loses it.

“Fuuuuck” Joven’s only response as he grabs Wes’s hair and yanks on it, pulling Wes down into a fervent kiss and Wes moans loudly into his mouth, their grinding becoming more frantic.

The kissing becomes more just moaning in each other’s mouths as they continue until Joven Burys his face into Wes’s neck. It’s all just so much. Especially with the little gasps and moans Wes is making directly into Joven’s ear, Joven knows that if they kept it up like that it would be over soon.

Seeming to be reading Joven’s mind, Wes stills his hips to take one of his hands off the back of the couch next to Joven’s head and brings it between them, unzipping the front of Joven’s pants single-handedly in a way that had he not been so far gone, Joven would have commented on. When they both were free from the confines of pants and underwear, Wes wasted no time in wrapping his hand around both of them.

Joven’s head rolled back with a loud groan as Wes started jerking them both off. This felt like a fantasy. The fact that Wes, a longtime friend of Joven’s, a close friend, a hot as fuck friend, was making him feel this good, it was too good to be true. The way Wes’s head rested in the curve of his neck, supporting his upper half as his other hand went up Joven’s shirt as if he was desperate for the skin on skin contact. Not to mention the quiet moans and groans the taller man made right into his neck, noises so hot that Joven had to try to focus and make himself last longer.

He didn’t have to try for too long because suddenly Wes’s hand was speeding up, as he pulled both of them over the edge with an “oh fuck Joven! Shit!” All Joven could do was groan loudly as he came, gripping the other man tightly as they both tried to catch their breaths, Wes’s hand stopping between them.

After a moment, Joven feels Wes wipe off his hand on the front of his shirt, and Joven makes some drunken attempt to protest but Wes leans in to kiss him again and his attempt is thwarted.

After that, they must have removed the soiled clothes and stumbled into Wes’s room because he wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache to the feeling of Wes kissing along his jaw and neck. He feels warm and secure in Wes’s arms like that and ignores the pounding in his head in favor of snuggling further into the man behind him.

“Morning” Wes mumbles against his jaw and Joven wonders if he is dreaming.

“Morning…” Joven replies, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Joven's question was loaded with emotion, but Wes didn’t hesitate or waver on his response. “I’m feeling like its so stupid we hadn’t done this sooner.” Joven let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “I also have a headache but that’s from the alcohol.”

Joven shifted over and turned so he could see Wes’s face. Wes smiled at him a blinding smile with half-lidded eyes and Joven doesn’t think he had ever seen anyone as beautiful. Joven leans in and kisses him, but this time softly. They kissed like that for a few moments, neither of them wanting to leave the others embrace to get any pain meds.

Even with the pain, it was worth it.

He could get used to this.


End file.
